


Jock Band Geek Au-Game Day

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Jock Band Geek Au, Written in a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: A little fic set in my Jock Band Geek Au during a football game





	Jock Band Geek Au-Game Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was based off a back and forth post with @tutantmeenageneetleteetles on tumblr. Not much but ye. I haven't done much with this Au in a bit and people like it so its something small and it expands on bit on stuff. Also if there are any errors sorry.

“You already for tomorrow?” Glimmer asks. She takes a sip of her soda while watching Adora swallow a forkful of pasta. **  
**

“I guess. Nervous as usual. We are doing so good this year, I don’t want to mess anything up for us making playoffs.” Adora replies. “We missed out last year.”

“If anything, at least you have two more years to try. But it will be fine. Who are we going up against again?”

“You really should pay more attention to that.” Adora then pauses, leaving the question hanging. Glimmer looks at her. Adora’s eyes are downcast and her shoulders are slumped. She prods at her food now. Glimmer knows exactly who the game will be against.

“Them, huh? Well we beat them last year, didn’t we? We can do it again and they can just eat it. You’ll do fine. You always do. Say, after the game we can have a movie night. No matter what, let’s do it win or lose and you can choose whatever cheesy thing you want.”

A faint smile forms on Adora’s face. She can always count on Glimmer to try and cheer her up. She digs back into her pasta. Anxiety stays with her all night and into the morning. Throughout the day it stays with her. Not until the game occurs will it go away.

Glimmer, meanwhile, her nerves are not so rampant. School passes by without much happening. When her last class ends she heads over to Adora’s room. She finds her girlfriend pacing around her dorm room. Adora will be heading to the locker room soon. Glimmer stays with her, telling her everything will be okay. Once she settles down a bit, the two walk back to the locker room.

Adora heads off to join her team and Glimmer heads off to join her band. Glimmer spends the next couple of hours practicing with her band mates. Game time slowly comes. Everyone begins getting dressed in their purple uniforms and line up before heading to the field.

Slowly others gather in the bleachers, waiting for the game to start. Everyone is on each and campus security has a bigger presence tonight. After all, Brightmoon University is up against their biggest rival, Horde Academy. As long as Glimmer can remember, the two schools have a bitter,  _bitter_ , hate for each other. Why? No one has a clue. Lost to history it seems. All everyone knows is when the two fight each other,  _something_  is bound to go down.

“Hello, Glimmer! How is the future drum major doing!” A voice shouts.

Glimmer jumps, nearly dropping her trumpet. She looks up to find Sea Hawk, a drummer and one of the drum majors, looking at her. He has pushed away some other members aside to stand on the bleacher in front of her.

“What the hell are you doing up here? And no one knows if I will be a drum major,” Glimmer states.

“Yes, but I hope that after I leave, you will take up the role when you are a senior as well. And I am the drum major, I can do whatever I want.”

Sea Hawk takes a seat by her. Glimmer rolls her eyes but doesn’t mind it. He took her under his wing and she doesn’t mind his antics. She still is waiting to see what he has in mind for their last home game. Fire probably is involved.

Finally, the game begins. Glimmer and the rest of her band mates watch the Horde Academy enter the field and do the pre-game show. Admittedly, their show is pretty spectacular. Glimmer doesn’t notice any missteps or any flags or rifles from the guard being dropped to the ground. They are loud and proud. Glimmer is determined to show they up.

Then, the teams come out. The Horde Academy’s team comes out. A mix of cheers and boos fill the air. The same occurs when Brightmoon’s team enters. Glimmer searches the area for Adora. It is a little hard to see and pick people out all in the same uniform but once she spots the number  _32_ , she takes up.

“GO ADORA! YOU CAN DO THIS! KICK THEIR MOTHER-” Before she can get the words out, someone yanks her back down. Another trumpet player. She leans in.

“I want to see your girlfriend wreck the place as well but don’t forget your mother is here, watching. Best not to make a sense with her around, right?”

Right. The Deans always come to watch the game. Sort of a tradition between the schools. Glimmer grumbles but thanks the trumpet player. A few announcements are read out before kick off occurs.

The first half of the game goes as expected between the two. Cheap shots from the Horde, drunken fights from students off to the side, and a tight match. Neither give much room to move and barely any yards are gained. By the time half time rolls around, the score only reads 3-3.

It is time for Glimmer’s band to go on. Before they go on, Glimmer can see as the football team leaves, Adora giving her the thumbs up. Once on the field, the band plays their heart out. When Sea Hawk takes his turn on the podium, he is quite expressive as he conducts. Every does their best to not to make a mistake. By the time the show is over, Glimmer is out of breath.

As the third quarter starts, the band heads off to the snack bar. Glimmer gets a water bottle and a pretzel. Sea Hawk, who joined her previously online, only orders a hot dog. As they walk back to the bleachers, their attention is drawn towards the football field.

A play is being made. They see a blur of grey and red uniforms hurdling themselves at each other. Glimmer notices one of the Horde football players hit a Brightmoon player pretty hard Glimmer is pretty sure it was illegal what they did. Glimmer does not pay much attention at first. She isn’t surprised that there was an illegal hit but she stops in her tracks when she notices the red lump not moving from the ground. She also notices a familiar number on the jersey.

“Is that...Adora?” Sea Hawk asks. He turns to look at Glimmer but is surprised to see his friend missing and somehow he is holding her food. He snaps his head up to see Glimmer almost on the field. He has no idea how she got there so fast. 

Glimmer is stopped, however, by a number of Brightmoon football players. It takes a few to hold back the small girl from beating the pulp out of the Horde player. She only calms down once she sees Adora is in fact alright and alert, though she still is unable to get up.

Medics come on and take Adora off the field. Glimmer is forced to wait for the game to be over, the Horde managed to win 17-10, before she can break away from the band and head off to the hospital. By the time she reaches it, Adora is about to be discharged.

“How are you feeling?” Glimmer asks upon reaching Adora’s room.

“Sore. Got a broken leg out of it,” Adora points at her right leg, showing off the yellow cast. “Gonna be missing the rest of the season they said but I should be fine when basketball comes around.”

“Well I got more bad news. We lost. We were tied again but they got a touchdown last minute.”

“Damn...Stupid Horde…”

“There is always next year and you can get payback at them for it then.”

“True...How many fights broke out after I left? And I saw you almost start one. What did you’re mom say?”

Glimmer shrugs. “Least two. And I left before she could talk to me so I have no clue. I’ll deal with that later. But, hey, once we get back home I’m still holding good on that promise. Movie night, whatever you want to watch. Does that cheer you up?”

“No matter how cheesy and stupid?” Adora says with a small grin.

“Yes, Adora. No matter what.”


End file.
